


Hello, Mr. Merlot

by Jinkies_Lydia



Series: Riskiest business of Rick's [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies_Lydia/pseuds/Jinkies_Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is mild sexual references in this story, but over all it’s more a reflection piece about the reader’s building relationship with Rick and his family. Takes place after 2X08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Mr. Merlot

It had been awhile since your relationship with Rick Sanchez had been exposed on the Smith family’s laundry machines. After the dust had cleared from Beth’s eruption over the awkward reveal of your sexual relationship with her father, she seemed keen on having you over for dinner whenever possible. Or for wine when Rick and the kids ran off on some adventure together. She was clearly desperate to be a part of her father’s life any way possible, and seemed to believe you had one of the key ingredients to fixing the cracks in their relationship.

You didn’t think you had anything of the sort, but you never said no to her. Sometimes it played to your advantage, when you got to witness Rick getting irritated with relationship labels for you two being thrown around the table often transitioned to rough sex behind closed doors after the dishes were cleared. Sometimes before then, just to spite the Smith’s and quell anymore line of questions.

Tonight though it was supposed to just be any other dinner, but you’d barely been greeted at the door by Rick when screams came from the kitchen. The two of you had rushed in, only for Rick to push you back from getting any closer to Jerry who was up chucking the most volatile vomit you’d ever seen and the white of his eyes had gone pink, “Oh my fucking god what is wrong with him?” you ask horrified, “Look-uh hn stay here we’ll be back soon. Looks like some idiot got into my part of the fridge,” Rick is nearly growling he’s so agitated while Beth and the children are yelling at Rick to do something. He pulls out his portal gun, while Beth helps Jerry stay up right.

Jerry looked as if he might die; honestly you’d never seen anything so disgusting happen to a human. “Shit, what do I do? Just stay here…” you mumble to yourself wondering around the first floor of the house, chewing on one set of nails feeling like a wreck. This was the closest you’d ever been, really in the midst of one of Rick’s strange experiments. He didn’t take you out to space like he did the kids and rarely their parents. It was a lot more awful than you’d ever imagined. It called for a one of Beth’s wine boxes.

Dragging it out of the fridge you don’t even get a glass. It’s only half full anyway, you drink straight from the spigot, tilting the box back above your head for a mouth full of wine. You wonder from the kitchen to the garage with your new friend to investigate more about the dirty old man you’d gotten tangled up with.

“God what am I doing, he’s some insane scientist! He’s older than my own father,” you whisper while combing through his lab, not touching anything afraid it might melt your face off. The labels alone are fascinating. “I don’t know Rick at all….” You think tracing the label on his box of time travel stuff, “Fuck, isn’t dimensional travel enough? What the hell does Rick not study?”

You feel small, and insignificant looking around the shop. You couldn’t even get your art career exactly off the ground, and here you were possibly banging the smartest scientist alive. His chair is too welcoming over by his work bench, and you sink into it. Drinking Beth’s wine at a dizzying pace you notice the machine in front of you is one of the parts to that horrible machine you found Rick passed out under months ago.

As with every one of the Smith’s, Rick Sanchez was no exception to showing you the worst parts of himself. You seemed to be the only human-maybe even the only creature alive he’d speak to about what really bothered him, or scared him. No games, no word play. You were this dysfunctional family’s therapist practically. But it all started with Rick, smartest, greatest scientist on Earth in every dimension; who hunted you down for your comfort and your thoughts when he was incapable of helping himself. The Smiths were just a package deal coming along for the ride.

You set the empty box of wine on work table; the wine had you fairly tipsy by now. You wrap your arms around yourself, and nibble on your lower lip till it bleeds. ‘Is the least desirable part of me what makes me worth wild to this crazy man and his family?’ you wonder, sucking on the spot where you’d peeled your lip raw. The copper flavor is potent every time you flick your tongue out. ‘Certainly makes me relatable,’ you can’t help smirking to yourself, “I’m too drunk for this thought connection stuff,” you moan out loud.

You couldn’t have dragged yourself back into the Smith’s kitchen at a better time. Hardly five minutes later the family is returning through a portal, belittling Jerry as usual. “Hey now, come on you have a guest over. It’s still early enough to have dinner,” you try to get the bickering to end. “There is no way it can still be-“ Beth glances at the kitchen clock, and is shocked it’s barely been two hours since they left.

“Dimensional travel isn’t an exact science Beth, it gets weird and shit-“ Rick gets out before a loud belch, dropping into the seat next to you. He’s gaze focuses on you, “Surprised you stuck it out,” he grumbles, to which you reply, “I only did as you asked. Now will someone fill me in on what happened?” you ask turning to Summer and Morty, “Believe us. It’s not news worthy-“ They were interrupted by Jerry, “Excuse me, but aliens asked for my penis to be donated for a heart transplant in the galaxy’s most famous civil rights activist!”

“They did, and you didn’t hand anything over,” Beth takes the now cold casserole back to the oven to reheat, “Even though they had a marvelous selection of prosthetics.” ‘oh no,’ you wince as the house became tense again, the story was almost too fascinating to let drop but you could tell Jerry was getting incredibly upset. Well time for an unwanted mental image to change the mood, “Oh really? I bet your dad’s in that catalogue I mean he’s pretty infamous around the galaxy aren’t you? You seriously might of dodged a bullet there Beth,”

“Oh my god! NO,” Summer’s covered her ears, while Morty looks horrified, “Did-did you know did you have to put it like that?” he’s fairly red in the face now. Beth luckily had already put the casserole in the oven, but she’s staring horrified at her father, “Excuse me?”

Jerry looks pretty disgusted too, then relieved that the insults have stopped being thrown his way. “Well, I don’t know maybe. There might be a few galactic space species that have a mold or two…” Rick is staring down his family annoyed, “How unfortunate you don’t get to benefit from this player’s game, Jerry,”

Oh this was too good, Rick was incredibly annoyed, “I can vouch for that claim,” you give Rick a wicked wink much to the groans of the whole family. You might not have been invited to dinner for a long time after that night, but Rick certainly had you for dessert after dinner most nights.


End file.
